


Roses are Red, Violets are Blue, Come Home with Me Now, and Let's Screw

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Ficlet, First Time, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7377667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville runs into his crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses are Red, Violets are Blue, Come Home with Me Now, and Let's Screw

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Firewhiskeyfic](http://firewhiskeyfic.livejournal.com/%22). You can read the original, uncorrected version [here](http://firewhiskeyfic.livejournal.com/92677.html).

Neville walked into Flourish and Blotts to pick up a new book about gardening. He'd heard it had some excellent tips for his roses and he couldn't wait to try it out.

Rounding the corner, he walked into a solid wall.

"Longbottom?" the wall said.

Neville backed up and blinked. 

Blood hell. Charlie the dragon tamer Weasley.

He went from zero to sixty in 3.5 seconds, his cock hard as nails and ready to go.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, hoping his erection wasn't obvious.

Charlie laughed. "Looking for a book. They tell me that's what a book store is for."

Neville blushed to his roots. "Right, of course. I didn't know you were into gardening."

"We have lots of fertiliser at the reserve," Charlie said with that grin that turned Neville's insides to butter. "I've got peonies, hydrangeas, roses...."

"Roses?" 

"You interested in them?"

"That's why I'm here. There's a new book."

"The one by Mortimer Sneed?"

"Yes!" Neville couldn't believe that Charlie was holding the very book he'd been looking for. "Is there another?"

"Last copy." Charlie leaned in close, his scent was heavenly: masculine, musky, sexy. "Maybe we can share it. Do you have plans later?"

Neville licked his lips and swallowed, noting the way Charlie's eyes flashed. "No plans. Free as a bird really."

"Brilliant. Want to come with me to my place? I'll make supper and we can read together?"

The last thing on Neville's mind was reading now. "It's the solstice," Neville said out of nowhere.

"A perfect night to stay up late and enjoy every moment, wouldn't you agree?"

 

Later, so much later, Neville was definitely enjoying the moment--Charlie's prick in his throat, coming as Neville swallowed every drop.

"God, I hope you want to fuck me," Charlie said breathlessly. "You're into that, yeah?

Who the fuck wasn't into that, Neville wanted to know. Just the idea of being buried inside Charlie's arse was going to make him come.

"Yeah, I am."

Charlie rolled over and reached behind himself, spreading his cheeks. "It won't take much. I enjoy time alone regularly."

Neville squeezed his cock. Jesus, the idea of Charlie fucking himself with his fingers or a dildo or who knows what.

"Lube?" he said.

Charlie leaned over and reached into a drawer "Here you go."

Neville slathered the oil onto his prick and moved behind Charlie. 

Sinking into his slick hole, Neville lost himself in the perfection of Charlie. He pushed back, fucking Neville's prick as much as Neville was fucking him. He looked like a god moving beneath Neville and he didn't think he'd ever get enough of him.

Clutching his hips, Neville began to drive into him, his balls slapping loudly. Charlie moaned and groaned and wanked himself.

"Fuck me harder, Neville!" he cried out, coming with a low groan, his arse clamping down hard on Neville's prick.

"Fuck!" Neville shouted, coming hard, pulsing into Charlie's hole.

He took a moment to catch his breath then slowly slipped out, flopping down on the bed next to Charlie.

They were hot and sticky and Neville couldn't remember that last time he'd felt that glorious.

"I have a secret." Charlie said and Neville's happiness evaporated.

"Oh?" he said, trying to remain calm.

"Yeah, one of your friends told me I might find you at the bookshop. I was hoping to seduce you."

"Into one night stands, are you?" Neville said, trying to sit up, but Charlie laid a hand on his arm.

"Harry told me because he knew how into you I was. He said he couldn't make any promises but he though you'd be open to more than just one time."

Releasing the breath he'd been holding, Neville turned toward Charlie and kissed him. "Harry's a good friend." Might have to get him that new Firebolt he keeps eyeing every time we walk past Quality Quidditch Supplies, Neville thought to himself as Charlie threw an arm around him and then fell into a blissful slumber.


End file.
